world_of_eafandomcom-20200215-history
Spearslammer Orc
Spearslammer Racial Warrior’s Instincts: When using a spear, has a racial +1 bonus to hit and damage Spear-Trained: Always considered proficient with spears Spearslammer Alternate Racials: Gear Whisperer: Gain the ability to, Once a day, speak to arms and armor as if you had cast the spell speak with animals, save for it affects arms and armor. Replaces Spear-Trained The Spearslammers, frequently mocked for being the most plain of the tribes, have recently begun to rise back to prominence thanks to their enigmatic chief, Davos the Weapon Whisperer. Other tribes speak in hushed voices of the Spearslammers learning their Chief’s odd ways, his teachings being imparted unto them of the secrets of speaking to the very souls of their arms and armor... Discipline is everything: Gain racial +2 against fear, charm, and mind-affecting effects; replaces Spear-Trained The Spearslammer Orc tribe places discipline, routine, training, and self-control above all else, seeking to improve and better themselves through honing their bodies and minds. Some take this dedication to the extreme, and become so mentally stalwart that they are capable of shrugging off mental effects that would break another orc. Frontliners: Gain toughness as a bonus feat; Replaces Warrior’s Instincts No tribe is as crucial to the warfare of the orcish race as the Spearslammers. They form the bulk of Orcish infantry, the Fireaxes forming up the other. As such, it is not uncommon for a Spearslammer’s body to begin to adapt to the rigors of frontline combat, their bodies toughening up to withstand the horrors of war. Spearslammer Racial Feats: The Weapon Lies Within: Prerequisites: Spearslammer Orc, Character level 3rd, Effects: You may treat any weapon you are holding as any weapon with '-spear' in its name, but you do not gain any proficiencies with it for doing so, though it still counts as a 'spear' type weapon as long as it is held. However, you can only shift weapons within the same category in this way(Ex:Treat a longsword as a shortspear since both are one handed melee weapons, but cannot treat it as a longspear.) All magical effects of the original weapon carry over to the spear, but it resumes its normal form once you release it. You can only affect one weapon this way at a time. The Spearslammers are masters of the way of the spear…and through the mysterious teachings of their Chieftain, Davos, they better themselves each minute of each day. Some, seemingly so focused on mastering their chosen weapon, have become capable of transforming any weapon they touch into one more suited to their abilities. These Spearslammers are feared, for they are never without a weapon. Elegant Technique: Prerequisites: Spearslammer Orc, character level 6th, Effects: Whenever you successfully make an attack against a creature and deal damage, you may use the Perform skill to cause the target to become fascinated with you. This acts as the fascinate bardic perform ability, except the save DC is (10 + 1/2 Character Level + Main Attack Ability Score Modifier(Str or Dex)). On a success, the target is fascinated for one round. You can use this talent once plus one more time for every 5 levels you possess. So elegant and powerful is the Spearslammer spear techniques that some among them are capable of dazzling the enemies they fight with wondrous displays of martial beauty, the art of their technique striking awe into most all who lay eyes upon them.